In A New World and Dimension
by UseYourImagination
Summary: Naruto Crossover With BLEACH. Rated T for safety precautions, but NOT Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Crossover With BLEACH

I do not own any of the Naruto works NOR do I own any of Bleach works.

* * *

In Soul Society, there lied an orange-haired ryoka. On a mission to save his important friend, Kuchiki Rukia, at the execution stands. There, he fought the 6th division captain named Kuchiki Byakuya and defeated that captain even though it wasn't a total win. And now, he rests for a bit thinking that everything was over, but whoever said _everything_ was over? 

In a part of the forest, the "young" 2nd division captain named Soifon cried. Aside from the crying female captain, there was a woman, by the name of Shihouin Yoruichi, covered with butterfly-like pictures on her arm and face and on her black clothes. Now, the "child" was not crying because the "problem" had been resolved. And now, both were looking up in disbelief. It looks like new problems were made.

In fact, all captains, vice-captains, and the ryokas were "looking up" in disbelief, well, actually, not all of them. For example, Kurotsuchi Nemu, 12th division lieutenant, asked Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th division captain, about what he thought. Mayuri replied that he took no interest in it whatsoever.

Back to the battlefield, where Rukia was to be killed and where Byakuya and Ichigo fought, Abarai Renji, 6th division lieutenant, and Kuchiki Rukia (along with Kurosaki Ichigo) face against (former) 9th division captain Kaname Tōsen, (former) 5th division captain Sōsuke Aizen, and (former) 3rd division captain Ichimaru Gin. Sōsuke Aizen had been researching about "how to turn shinigami into hollow and then turn them back into shinigami", but he could not find the solution. Even though he could not find the way, 13th division captain Urahara Kisuke found one, which was the _Hōgyoku_. But, Urahara found this invention to dangerous, so he wanted to destroy it. Urahara tried to find a way to destroy the item but could not whatsoever, and so he turned to the only option that "got rid" of the item: sealing it. And he chose Kuchiki Rukia as the "container of the _Hōgyoku_."

Now, since Aizen wanted this item, he had to find a way to extract the item from Rukia. And so he did. Aizen successfully took the _Hōgyoku_ forcefully from the container without harming the container herself.

After extracting it, Aizen was "trapped" by Shihouin Yoruichi and Soifon. Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tōsen were also "trapped" with each of their own 'guards.' But, those jails didn't last long because all of a sudden, three beams of light came down from the sky and protected Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen from getting hurt; in other words, they were released from their 'jails.' A black-haired shinigami yelled at them to "get back here and fight" and was about to start charging at the three but was stopped by the 1st division captain and the oldest Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni. Shigekuni warns the male, black-haired shinigami, "It is impossible to reach them now. They are protected by those lights." Out of no where, a voice sounded, "That is not true."

Another orange-haired (not unruly, but still spiky-a-bit and longer than Ichigo's by a few inches or 10) man at age unknown (over 500 years old at least) appears, draped in black shinigami clothes and a white captain cloak with the number "14." His blue-embroidered katana's sheath and hilt was at the waist area, next to his left arm. The katana and sheath was the size of a regular sword, but don't judge the book by its cover, right?...

Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice. _That's not possible; there isn't any number "14" division. So, how is it possible to have a number "14" captain?_ thought Ichigo.

_That man, what is he doing here. He isn't supposed to be back until a year later or two because of his mission. How is he back so early?_ thought Aizen. _I won't let my plan get thrown into the dump right when it was just put into action._

Most lieutenants along with the ryokas were thinking, _Who is he?_ While the captains and the other 'shinigamis' (such as Yoruichi and Kūkaku Shiba) were thinking, _He's back?!_

"Hm? So, you're back, Namikaze Naruto. I thought you would be back 1 or 2 years later considering the mission you got. And what do you mean 'that's not true'?" Yamamoto Shigekuni greeted.

"Simple. I'll show you," replied the Namikaze shinigami.

Naruto _shunpo_ed to the light barrier in which contained Aizen. He kneeled and touched the ground. Naruto recited, "Fall upon the earth. Ye thy Lord. Scratch the sky and break it open. _Bakahudō_ #75."

The barrier broke open vertically. Naruto jumped in and brought up his left hand to the block of stone and earth, and recited, "Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! _Hadō _33: _Sōkatsui_ (Blue Fire, Crash Down)!"

A burst of compacted blue energy runs toward the block of earth but intercepted by a beam of red light. "Cero…," Naruto whispered.

More beams of red light shot by Menos, a Hollow. Naruto thought '_…annoying'_. The just-entered-the-screen shinigami raised his sword from the sheath and pointed it at the ceros and shot a similar attack with enough power to negate the Menos' attack. When the two attacks hit, a big cloud of dust formed. Unknown to anyone, the light barriers already disappeared, so when the dust cleared, the three traitor captains were already gone up in the sky, only the Menos and whatever was behind the Menos could still be seen.

"Namikaze Naruto, long time no see, but this is farewell. And ryoka boy, for a human, you are truly interesting. Shinigamis, I will see you all again," ranged a voice, and with that, the crack in the sky formed by the Menos and whatever was behind them disappeared.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

ATTENTION:

**1.** I am not planning on continuing the story.. I may or may not write another chapter... depends... (If you want me to... tell me and I'll think about it... If yes, expect the next chapter next year or whatever...)

**2.** People who want to continue this, you may BUT do NOT takeall the credit stating that the story is your original. Also, please send me a message stating that you wish to continue the story and I will reply back. In addition, in that message please tell me that you follow the guidelines/rules below...

-This storywill NOT be a HAREM, YURI, RATED M, YAOI, and NARUxHINA (why?? because i've seen this couple too many times... i don't want this story to become one of those lot...)

- Don't insult/mock the story

**Copy and Paste or Type the 2 bullet points above in your message...**

Also..If you are going to continue this story, you can go ahead and change the intro to make the story see fit to you... But remember to say that you are continuing this story by UseYourImagination. Note: It is BAD to PLAGIARIZE!!!!

**3.** If you are going to put up a review... don't expect me to read it... I don't like flames but it can't be helped right??? lol...

Hopefully... If someone, besides me, continues this story,he/shewon't make the story weird...

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

In a New World and Dimension

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto nor Bleach merchandise/items/products.

* * *

It had been a day since the 3 former captains Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Aizen, and Ichimaru Gin left Soul Society. It had been a day since Namikaze Naruto and his Squad 14 came back from their unclassified mission. It had been a day since things started to settle down and Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends were accepted as friends of Seretei and Soul Society. And it had been a day since Kuchiki Rukia was free of charge and was able to set things straight between Kuchiki Byakuya.

Now, we enter a room, but not just any regular room that has a wooden table here and a bed there, it was one of Division 1's rooms, a meeting room, in fact, for the captains. It was a big, white room with a long corridor. Like the Britannia throne room, (A/N: I'm not sure if this is true in Britain. But in Code Geass, if any of you watched that anime, the emperor sat on this ornate chair facing towards rows, or crowds, of people in the throne room.) the 1st division captain sat on a chair, facing two rows of captains. Between the two rows of captains stood Namikaze Naruto, captain of the we-do-not-know-much Division 14. "Namikaze Naruto, captain of Division 14 which was sent on a long-term mission and finished earlier than the designated time, reporting."

"Naruto, it has been a long time, how have you been?" questioned Yamamoto Shigekuni, the 1st division captain.

Naruto replied, "It has been a long day. I'm doing fine. Anyways, reporting in about the mission."

"Continue."

"For 103 years, my squad and I have been traveling in…"

**

* * *

**

A few hours after the meeting

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

"Orihime-san!"

"Byakuya!" _Byakuya? What happened to Captain Byakuya…_thought Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Narutso!"

… _It's too loud here…_ thought Naruto. _What happened to the peace and quiet that Seretei once had!!_

"Naruto!" sound a voice.

"What?" Naruto snapped back with an irritated voice, but calmed down when he saw who was addressing him, "Ah, Sasuke, how are you and the squad doing?"

Uchiha Sasuke, a clan member of the famous and feared Uchiha clan because of their red with three black comas eyes and their power. He is one of the two lieutenants of the 14th division and a close friend to Naruto, having to travel with him for many centuries. Like all lieutenants in Gotei 13, he wore the black shinigami outfit and a wooden plate on his left shoulder, but what was different is that he wore a red bandana on his left arm, like all division 14 members.

"They are doing fine and so am I. I request your presence urgently at our headquarters."

"Ok." Namikaze and Uchiha _shunpo_ed to their headquarters AKA their home. The Gotei 13 and 14th division buildings were all similar, but the 14th division main building's door and gate had the number 14 in _kana_ like all other Gotei 13 buildings with their respective number (A/N: _kana_ is Japan's form of writing, definition: a set of written symbols that represent syllables. Information from Prentice Hall's World Cultures: A Global Mosaic by Iftikhar Ahmad, Herbert Brodsky, Marylee Susan Crofts, and Elisabeth Gaynor Ellis). Now, when the two shinigamis entered through the gates, they walked forward on a long, wooden corridor with Sasuke leading, then turned left, and then entered a building. (A/N: The long corridors are not in a building. Byakuya's house has corridors inside his home you can see what his house is like in the extra scenes that appear after an episode. They're outside of the building and has a roof above the corridors. Also, the corridors are in the air, about a feet and a half high; they are supported by strong wood. Imagine a bridge above a street so then people can walk from one side of the street to the other side of the street without needing to use the traffic lights to go from one street to another. Argh… Enough trying to explain! Return to the story!) Right when they entered, Naruto's vision blackened. "Wha…… Oi… Kusajishi Yachiru… Get off my head!" commanded Naruto.

Yachiru, the 11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi's lieutenant, still holding, no... clinging onto Naruto's head, "Narutso! Hehehe… Long time no see!"

"…"

"Yo! Naruto! How have you been!" said a drunk voice, walking towards Naruto in a drunk manner and a silly smile on the drunkard's face.

"Yoruichi-san! You're drunk… Again… Get a hold of yourself!" said Naruto.

"Get a hold of myself! No way! Let's drink! Drink more! Right, Kūkaku?!" exclaimed Yoruichi, while walking towards Kūkaku.

"Yes!" replied the already drunk Shiba Kūkaku, holding a bottle of sake in her right hand.

"Taicho! Over here!" said Haruno Sakura. Sakura, also a lieutenant of the 14th Division and even though she is not from some famed clan, she is vital in Division 14 because of her excellent medical techniques. Without her and her team of shinigami medics, Division 14 members would not be able to keep their friends alive after a big, chaotic battle.

Naruto and Sasuke went towards the already sitting Sakura along with the following friends who were also sitting: Sai, Inuzuka Kiba and his white dog Akamaru who is the size of a tiger, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyūga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Sabaku no Temari. When Naruto and Sasuke reached them, they sat and started to eat and drink.

Laughter and shouts sounded the room. Food tossed up into the air. Men tossed into the air for getting on the women's bad side. And Naruto and his friends who were around him, talking about the old days and what gossips were in the air.

_I'm home.__ I'm finally home._ thought Namikaze Naruto in the midst of laughter and smiles… (and a bunch of loud noises.)

.

.

.

_But, why is it__ so loud in Seretei?!_

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

**At one of 1****st**** division's rooms, the captains' meeting room:**

…"Continue," ordered Yamamoto.

"For 103 years, my squad and I have been traveling in Hueco Mundo and the human's world. Through many investigations and travels made by my squad, it is confirmed that Hueco Mundo has been 'preparing' itself for the some battle in the near..." said Namikaze.

2nd division captain Soifon interrupted, " 'Preparing?' How can Hueco Mundo, a space, a _thing_, a _world_, 'prepare' itself? That's impossible!"

"It _is_ possible. Though you 3rd generation youngsters may not know, a _world_ can 'prepare' itself by stabilizing itself with barriers and such. Even though we are not constantly aware of it, the world is constantly living, breathing, and moving. Well anyways, Hueco Mundo is on the move. I think that it is preparing itself for any drastic battle that may affect the link between the human world, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo or something else. Also, the 2nd generation captains and lieutenants, who left Soul Society, are currently in the human world. I have made contact with them and told them what I have learned before coming back to Soul Society. How they will act is unknown."

"Hold on, what is this _2__nd_ generation captain and lieutenant? What is going on?! Why do I not know of this!" yelled Soifon. (A/N: Sorry for making Soifon sound like this complaining like a whining child… She's already complaining, so complain away!-- reasons for complaining: 1. thought of her first. 2. to explain the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd generation captains.)

_Sigh._ "That's why I'm telling you what is going on right now… And this 2nd generation captain and lieutenant are the captains and lieutenants previous to you. There's also the 1st generation captains and lieutenants. That oji-san over there with the stick is a captain of the 1st generation captains, but most of the 1st generation captains and lieutenants are dead. Oh and a word of advice, you 3rd and 2nd generation captains and your squads need to start training." (A/N: Let me clarify something. Not all of the 2nd generation captains are gone. Some are still in Soul Society as a captain such as the 13th division captain Ukitake Jūshirō and 8th division captain Kyōraku Shunsui. The third generation captains are captains who replaced the 2nd generation captains who have left.)

_Oji-san is it…_thought Yamamoto with an angry mark on his forehead. "Naruto, you and the rest of the captains are dismissed."

"Hai (Yes)," the captains chorused.

**Flashback E****nd**

* * *

I may be editing chapter 1 and 2 of this story to fit with a storyline of the story (if I have one that is... hehehe... still not sure if I will continue the story...)… Not sure yet… Sorry for the instability of my works. I just don't want to make any affirmative claims that I will do this and that when in the end, I don't. Well, I hope that you liked the chapter. Bye bye.


End file.
